It is well known to use fibrous material and more especially fiber glass material for sound and heat energy insulation. Also, it is well known to use fibers of glass for strengthening a laminar structure due to the high tensile strength of glass fibers which cause the resultant structure to become more rigid.
Resin impregnated fibrous glass mats are often used to stiffen a composite layer of a molded automotive vehicle headliner structure so that the headline will resist any tendency to sag or otherwise deform due to the effect of gravity over the life of the associated vehicle.
It would be desirable to produce such a fiber glass structure having a decorative fabric covering applied to the exposed surface of the headliner structure which could be molded to a desired configuration and trimmed to predetermined dimensions prior to being installed in a vehicle.